Sky's Still Blue
by cerberus angel
Summary: Jude Heartfilia knew this day would come. He knew about it since the moment Layla told him of the plan she and Claudia Dreyar had come up with. Their Lucky Lucy was to marry Laxus Dreyar. (LaxLu Week, Day 2: Wedding) Takes place five years after "Red Roses".


AN: This is my second piece for LaLu week, and my entry for Day 2: Wedding. I hope you guys like it. This is part of the "Red Roses" AU, but takes place five years later.

* * *

"_**Your heart is a city **_

_**Your eyes are a fixture**_

_**The mind tells a story**_

_**With ten thousand pictures**_

_**We stumble upon it**_

_**Fell through the ceiling tiles."**_

* * *

Jude Heartfilia knew this day would come.

He knew about it since the moment Layla told him of the plan she and Claudia Dreyar had come up with. Their Lucky Lucy was to marry Laxus Dreyar. Jude wanted to be against it, but he could never deny Layla and when it came to making decisions for their daughter he trusted her judgment. That was why he left it up to her when it came to dealing with Lucy.

It didn't mean that he didn't love his daughter. He loved her as fiercely as Layla, but it was hard for him to show it. He wasn't a man of words, but of actions. He worked hard and dedicated countless of hours to his work to provide for his family. He didn't want them to ever need or want for anything.

The last thing on his mind was to show Lucy that he loved her when Layla did enough for the both of them. But that all changed when his wife died and Jude didn't know how to be a single father. It was easier to bury himself in his work and let the servants raise her. Even so he was aware that she would be his and Layla's living legacy. She was the one thing that they loved above all else.

So over the years his reason for burying himself in work changed. It was no longer about not wanting to feel the loss of his wife so keenly. It was about building an empire big enough and strong enough so that when he was gone from this world Lucy had a safe haven where she wouldn't have to want for anything, where no one could have the power of taking anything from her. She would be able to do what she wanted since that was what he and Layla had agreed upon before she had been born. He wanted to give that to her and to be able to tell Layla that he didn't fail their daughter.

But Jude realized too late that Lucy was not like her mother. She didn't have the uncannily ability to read him like an open book. Layla simply had to take one look at him to know what he was thinking. She would then offer her advice without him ever having to ask her for it because she knew that he would listen. Lucy was not able to do that and Jude should have known better than to expect that from her.

So when one of his servants reported to him about Lucy's plan to runaway he knew that somewhere along the line he screwed up. He came to realize that his daughter no longer smiled. She was wilting away and she knew it. He now knew that as well and so as his final attempt to make amends he called Makarov Dreyar to acknowledge the betrothal that had gone unspoken for nine years. He had to cast his pride aside and beg, but Makarov was never that kind of man. The elderly man had always been understanding and the years did not change that. He allowed Lucy to move in to his estate and attend Fiore Academy with Laxus, so that way they would get to know each other better before they would marry.

The day Lucy left, she told him that she would make him proud of her. It was never about being proud of her. It was about her finding happiness again. That was why he sent her to Magnolia because it was the place he remembered her being the happiest and back to the boy who made her smile.

He didn't care that the boy got in a car accident years ago and suffered memory loss. If he hurt Lucy in any way not even the Gods, his grandfather or father would be able to protect the boy from his wrath.

It's been five years since Lucy moved to Magnolia and she was now a twenty-one year old dressed in a beautiful white gown. She painted the perfect picture of a blushing bride.

Jude knew that if Layla could see their daughter right now she would be crying tears of joy. He could feel her hand on the crook of his arm tightened.

"I told you I would make you proud." She whispered to him as the piano began to play a tune and her first bridesmaid Wendy walked forward. A smile graced her lips.

He knew it was now or never. It was about time he pushed out of his comfort zone. He cleared his throat. "I was always proud of you."

Yukino was the next to walk.

He risked a glance at his daughter to see her looking at him. Her lips trembled slightly as her eyes glistened with tears. "I'm only going to tell you this once Lucy."

After Yukino it was Lisanna.

"You're my daughter. My only daughter. My only child." He whispered to her as Levy went next. "If you're doing this to make me proud you don't have to."

Juvia followed after.

"We can leave right now."

Lucy looked at him in disbelief as Mirajane walked down the aisle.

"But if you want to do this and you have no doubts then I will support you. I will walk you down this aisle and give your hand to that Dreyar boy."

"Dad, Laxus gave me a way out years ago and I didn't take it." Her hand tightened on his arm. "I want to be by his side."

Her smile was his undoing.

"I have no doubts." She said as Ezra, the last of her bridesmaids, walked down the aisle. "I chose him and he chose me."

Just like he had placed his trust on Layla's decisions all those years ago, he placed his trust in hers as they took their first step down the aisle. He knew he made the right decision when Laxus held out his hand to Lucy and Jude watched his daughter grab hold of it. The smile she graced the Dreyar boy made all the other ones he had seen before pale in comparison.

"Who presents this woman in holy matrimony?" The reverend asked.

"I do." He responded as he watched the young couple. They had yet to take their eyes off of each other.

Jude went to take his spot beside Makarov who had silent tears streaming down his face. He took out his handkerchief and handed it to the elder man.

Jude knew this day would come, but he had hope that Layla would have been beside him because he knew she would have the right words to say. The ones that would lessen the pain of having to let go of their only daughter.

* * *

"_**We drew up a landscape**_

_**Climbed down a ladder**_

_**Carved out a memory**_

_**To follow the pattern**_

_**Now on a clear glass wall**_

_**I can see my faith**_

_**You know it's never too late."**_

_**-Sky's Still Blue (Andrew Belle)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm not gonna lie this one took me by surprise. I was having difficulty trying to find what to write and then this happened. Jude from the "Red Roses" AU kept popping up in my head. For those who wanted more of that AU I hope you enjoyed this small piece. =) Also please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! ^^


End file.
